Iron Masquerade
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: An invitation to the ball leads to strange sentiments, promises to be kept, and little white lies that could possibly ruin their relationship... But, strangely enough, Ciel doesn't even know "her" name yet. Cielois, possibly SebCiel and ClaudeAlois
1. P: The Letter

⁅ ℹɹoи ₥α**s**℺**u**εʁɐ**d**ε ⁆

⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑

℗я๏ℓℴℊuə

**The Letter**

"We dance 'round in a ring and suppose,  
While the secret sits in the middle and knows."

—Robert Frost

‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥

_My dearest fair lady,_

_My sincerest apologies for inviting you at such a spontaneous time. Regardless, I will get to the point: there will be a ball to celebrate a surprise occasion (you shall find out if you so wish to accept this invitation). The ball will be held in two days from now—on the twenty-second of August, from exactly nine o'clock to midnight. Attire will, of course, consist of the usual ballroom gowns for the ladies and tuxedos for the gentlemen. However, this will be a masquerade party, so a mask of some sort is a necessity. Food and refreshments will be provided, as always._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this letter. Please consider, and may I see you there, my lovely robin._

_Sincerely yours,  
Viscount Druitt_

⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑

**(Very, very short prologue, but I felt the need to throw this out as a way to set up the premise of the story.)**

**I know I shouldn't be starting another WIP, but seriously, the inspiration I have for this is crazy. Updates will more than likely be random, but I'm planning on at least a chapter every few days or something. Also, to anyone who doesn't know, this is based on my original drabble, "Robin and the Blue Jay". There will, of course, be similarities between the drabble and this story. However, I've played around with it to extend the storyline. There will be drama, yes, but fluff and romance too. And, of course, wonderful pairings. :)**

**Anyway, please review! :D**


	2. I: Magnet

⁅ ℹɹoи ₥α**s**℺**u**εʁɐ**d**ε ⁆

⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑

℃ℋÅ℘Ⓣℰ℟ Ⅰ

**Magnet**

"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken."

—Fydor Dostoevsky

‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥

_August 22nd, 1889. 9:29 PM. Viscount Druitt's mansion.—_

He must have been completely and utterly insane to return to such a place. Yet, there he was, standing in front of the awe-inspiring castle-like structure, clad in an outfit he swore himself he would never wear again: a tilted pink hat decorated prettily with roses around the circumference, a matching pink ballroom gown with numerous frills and ribbons, long blue-grey pigtails attached to the sides of his head, a girlishly decorated porcelain mask with rose-inspired designs, an elegantly lacey choker with a white ribbon neatly tied to the side, silky black gloves that reached inches past his elbows, glass-like high heels that clacked upon every step he took, and… of course, that horrible rib-crushing _corset_.

He shuddered at the thought, attempting to push back the horrible memories of putting on that deathly contraption for a second time. Then, he gazed solemnly at the invitation in hand, with its intricate gold-trimmed designs.

A deep sigh escaped his faintly lipstick-covered lips. He sometimes wondered whether or not his butler, Sebastian Michaelis's, over-persuasive techniques were a good thing or bad. At times, yes, he would agree that his butler displayed some impressive cogent skills (though, he couldn't exactly say he would actually _state_ that in the presence of said butler). However, at a time like this, it seemed that _that_ very "skill" went against the blue-haired boy. It may possibly even prove to be the bane of Ciel's existence one day (that corset will literally suffocate him, he swears to himself gravely).

Regardless, he was already dolled up for the occasion. He did not go through the tortures of putting on this feminine outfit for nothing; he had a purpose of being here tonight, and though his butler would not say what that "purpose" exactly is, Ciel assumed that Sebastian wouldn't lie and it would be of at least _some_ importance.

If not, Ciel would, of course, deal accordingly with that black-haired fiend. How he would do so, he wasn't sure yet, but he was sure of one thing: Sebastian would be in for the most unpleasant time of his life.

At least, that was only if the demon was lying. Which Ciel doubt, but who would know?

Bunching up the front of his dress tightly in his gloved hands, Ciel elegantly flitted across to the entrance. There he met gazes with a tall, intimidating man who looked as if he was part of a mafia.

Unfazed by such an appearance, Ciel flashed the invitation in hand, took off his mask for but a split second, and plastered on an innocent-looking fake smile; however, though fraudulent, it still was able to give off a very pleasant and lady-like feeling.

The man stared at him for a while with beady eyes lightening up from salacious thoughts, his rough skin flushing in a bright pink. He soon shook it off after a few moments of being in la la land, coughed into the palm of his hand, and proceeded to open the door for Ciel. "May you have a wonderful time, my fair lady." His voice had a suggestive hint of a hideously lustful drawl. Ciel winced.

"Thank you," the blue-haired boy-pretending-to-be-a-girl said in a sweet tone that made even himself feel like vomiting. He felt as if he was being overly sugary (maybe Lizzy had rubbed off on him after all), which was something even his own saccharine-obsessed sweet tooth couldn't handle. He shivered internally, hoping he wouldn't have to act much, and continued on his way.

Upon entrance, he was engulfed by an overwhelming scene of subtle pastel-like but elegant decorum, masked men and women trotting around with strangers alike, and music that resembled an eccentric yet soothing serenade. Everyone was busying themselves, rushing to-and-fro from stranger to stranger, basking in the luxury and excitement of the party. Merry laughter was everywhere, as well as bellows of amusement and plenty of careless drinking. (Though, no one had proved to be too rowdy from the alcohol, save for a dazed man who was close to stripping himself bare in the middle of the room. Luckily, the guards were able to snatch him and literally kick him out of the mansion before he could do anything too traumatizing.)

The plethora of jubilee and mirth… it almost sickened Ciel how painfully happy everyone seemed to be. It almost sickened him to think that he had to actually _act_ in a similar bubbly fashion.

Nonetheless, it was only one night—one night of torture. He would be able to succumb this; he was, after all, Ciel Phantomhive. He has faced many a daring mission, from saving his fiancée from a crazed puppeteer to infiltrating a sadistically insane circus. He could act, somewhat, and though he would rather not, he was determined to see this night through. A simple ball was insignificant to him.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He had to constantly remind himself of this, else he go insane in front of everyone. He could not let that happen. No, no, not yet.

The young boy began walking around, acting with an attempt at unsuspicious normalcy. It worked, seemingly, for the most part, as the only people to notice him were a few infatuated men. Possibly even a few googily-eyed women, from the looks of it. But the boy simply shrugged them all off and wandered around aimlessly from one corner of the room to the next.

He supposed that he felt like an outcast. Not that he didn't always, but he felt as if he stood out even more right now. That was practically the least of his worries right now as he began to take in his surroundings.

He was here, yet he didn't know what to do. There was actually absolutely _nothing_ he could do! And the fact that he was to be here for another good three hours pained him so.

Well, there was always the free food, which tempted Ciel with a kind of lure he was unable to break out of. But, he restrained himself from eating anything from this horrid mansion. Being the paranoid kid he was, he felt as if there would be something toxic in those delicious-looking, vanilla frosted slices of cake….

He may just have to save a piece for Sebastian later.

He grinned amusedly at the thought. Not that the poison would probably hurt his butler, but there would still be some trace of satisfaction of having his butler eat an intoxicated piece of confectionary. At least, to the boy there was.

Ciel turned opposite of the tables of sweets and sat himself on a lone chair, away from everyone else. He would've looked silly—a young lady not dancing at such an exquisite ball was definitely unheard of!—but at least, for only a moment, was he to rest.

Ciel ogled at the frantic feet on the floor, movements so fluid and lovely that they looked as if they floated just bare inches above the floor. They were definitely awe-striking, even for a boy who wasn't normally impressed by such silly displays. (Though, who would be when he had a demon butler who was perfect at everything, as much as Ciel wanted to deny it?) Every movement was precise, yet had such a divinely flow-ish feel to it… It almost felt surreal, like a kind of fantasy-inspired ball.

_Enchanting_… His single blue orb remained wistfully entertained by the dancing figures, all of whom had a mask that even further made them more "fairytale-like". He noticed the drastic variation and uniqueness in each one. There was a man who wore a mask that resembled a peacock, colorful feathers sticking out of his diamond-encrusted mask in an arrogantly ostentatious manner. Then there was a lady with a rather small and mundane mask, the only thing that seemed to piqué even the slightest of interest being the silky lavender-colored ribbon that hung loosely from the side.

Ciel's gloved fingers lingered subconsciously to his own mask, the smooth texture of it feeling nice on the tips of his slender fingers. His stares had not shifted even the slightest fraction, and he continued to secretly marvel at all the fantastic dancing.

He supposed that part of his wonderment was the lack of his skills (though, Sebastian claimed he had not a lack of skills, but rather, the butler felt as if his young master was just hopeless when it came to dancing all in all). There was something inside him that made him yearn to get up and float amongst the strangers, even for only a few seconds… to feel free, not caged inside, unburdened… for a moment. He would look like an absolute fool, though. He honestly could not dance to save his life, and though he would never admit it to anyone—not even himself—he wanted so bad to learn how to dance.

Yes, yes; Ciel Phantomhive wished he could _dance_.

He sighed deeply. Maybe all this inhumanely joyful soirée was suffocating his musings. He felt childish to even think of such things. Of course he would refuse to dance at all costs, especially considering what happened the last time he had decided to let someone (err, Sebastian, much to Ciel's dismay) lead him. He felt somewhat graceful, yes, but he felt he hadn't the stamina to keep up.

He sighed again. No, no, no! He was thinking way too much into this. What would matter if he couldn't dance or not? He did not want to dance at all in spite of anything and everything.

Ciel pried his eyes away from the graceful movements and tried to focus on anything else but the mingling strangers. Alas, his attempts seemed futile, for there was nothing of even remote interest that caught his attention other than the dancers in front of him.

Or, maybe he spoke a little too soon.

From afar, he could see a dazzling figure wearing an outfit that screamed high status and luxury. Wispy blonde locks were tied neatly to the left side, curled with a royal-esque fashion style. She was donned with a classy wisteria dress, adorned with frills, ribbons, and white roses galore. Her petite hands were covered up in pearly gloves, actual pearls (though with a slight hue of purple) invading her wrists. Atop her little head was a tiara with little rose emblems here and there, the giant diamond sitting smack-dab in the middle glittering in all its glory. And, of course, her mask: small but flashy, matching the elegant purple theme she had. It only covered up the top half of her face, leaving her supple, porcelain skin and her rosy pink lips to public exposure. Ciel noticed that practically the entirety of the room was gazing at her remarkable beauty; the blue-haired boy felt that even he himself was compelled to be completely awestricken at such a winsome girl!

After one glance, anyone could tell that this girl was, above all, irresistibly charming. She had a rare beauty unmatched by anyone. A vulnerable innocence surrounded her, making her even more desirable. Even her movements were dazzling as she swiftly but surely danced her way throughout the clutter of masked strangers, who were reaching out to grab her—absolutely_ yearning _to touch the her.

Ciel wanted to touch her, too… To touch that flawless porcelain skin… He felt as if even one little touch would break her. Such fragility… Such grace… Such _beauty_…

If Ciel had thought the dancing was surreal, the girl must have been a whole 'nother kind of surrealism. She was… perfect. _Unrealistically perfect_.

The girl, agile and on her toes at all times, avoiding the grubby hands of the perverse, was starting to walk up to Ciel. He shook his head in disbelief, wondering if maybe the girl was having a different destination in mind. But, sure enough, the girl stopped in front of Ciel, a small smile gracing her lovely features.

"Why, hello there, milady." Her pleasantly soothing voice, which matched a feminine nocturne, pulled Ciel out of his reverie. The blue-haired boy only stared at the beautiful blonde, wanting to say something witty—or anything at all, really; just something—but alas, he felt as if he lost his voice. Or rather, he lost all feeling and function in his body, for he could only sit there, gazing, unmoving.

The blonde giggled softly. The sweet echoes of her laughter echoed incessantly inside Ciel's head like a lovely song on replay. Surprisingly, Ciel didn't mind. "You're absolutely lovely. I'm quite envious."

Ciel still could not find his voice. The blonde looked curiously at the blue-haired enigma, but smiled it off, letting another girlish giggle escape her pink lips. "You're quite the quiet one, aren't you? I like it." She grinned and extended a smallish arm towards him. "You seem awfully lonely. It's such a waste, really, for such a beauty to be alone on such a wonderful night as this. Would you care to dance with me, to ease you of your sympathetic solitude, milady?"

Ciel stared at her, dumbfounded. What kind of joke was this, for a girl to ask another girl to dance? It was outright asking for attention, and more than likely, that attention would be negative. However, as if his body was acting solely upon itself, Ciel's hand hesitantly extended forward and grabbed the blonde's. She wrapped his hand around Ciel's and dragged him to where all the dancing was taking place.

Ciel felt abnormally lost, everything around him swirling around. It was very dizzying, yet he still managed to stay up. But, he was still more confused than he would ever imagine possible; a random stranger—a girl of such rare beauty, even!—dare asked him to dance in a disguise such as this? It all seemed too fishy….

Though, now that he thought about it, maybe this was the reason why Sebastian made him accept the invitation: the girl must be a clue… a link… a key… _something_ of great importance to whatever his butler knew about. Of course, that had _got_ to be it!

Yet, those kinds of thoughts slipped out of his mind once he felt a pair of arms embrace his waist in the most gentlest of manners. Without even so much as a simple warning, the blonde began to navigate around the other dancers, swaying this way and that, all in perfect rhythm.

Ciel awkwardly placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, fumbling around and getting frightened at the quick pace. But, even then, the blonde seemed to be enjoying herself, guiding Ciel every which way without even the slightest bit of annoyance or complaint in her.

"Are you okay with this? Are you having fun?" the blonde asked curiously, continuing to glide gracefully with Ciel in tow.

It was as if Ciel managed to finally bring back a small fraction of his voice when he murmured, "Y-yes…"

It was weird then, feeling the weakness come out of his voice. He was thoroughly embarrassed, his cheeks burning with heated intensity; he was, for once, glad for wearing a full mask to hide away those vile sentiments. He didn't care to show them to anyone, especially not a stranger such as her—even if said stranger was, in fact, pleasantly charismatic and dancing with him right now.

"That's good," she said happily, her movements slowing along with the ritardando of the cadence. "I'm having a lot of fun too." She shifted her hold on Ciel, which was more or less comfortable. The heat on his cheeks grew hotter and hotter as the girl pressed herself closer onto him. Ciel could feel his face awkwardly bury within the middle of her developing bosom, which was almost enough to make the poor blue-haired boy explode in embarrassing agony.

Unfortunately, the blonde was completely oblivious to the uncomfortably fidgety figure she held in her arms. Ciel took in a deep, reassuring breath and submitted to the girl, letting her drag him to her heart's content. Though their steps weren't exactly in synch with each other, they still gave off an aura of elegance and unrivaled grace. Around them, people were gawking—not for the fact that two _ladies_ were dancing with each other, but because of their distinct beauties, which was a drastic but very eye-catching contrast. It was almost as if they were bittersweet rivals, dancing in a heat of elegant battle.

Though, as the song began to near its end, so did the attention span of the entire room. The people who have stopped to spectacle at the two dancing girls were well on their way for some refreshments. Ciel and the blonde remained stationary in their affectionate position, their lips wavering with hesitance to speak.

The silence amongst them—the two both equally oblivious to the partying around them—seemed very intimate… Very _pretty_. Ciel chose this time to scrutinize the blonde again and found that he was able to notice more intricate little details about the girl. A few long locks fell over her mask in a very even manner—all perfect, no flaws. Her skin was a dazzling shade of peach, though basking under the radiance of the light, it seemed to be a translucent white almost. Her lips looked bloodied—a dark red that accentuated her light skin tone. Though, this only proved to make them seem a little more tempting than before, from when the girl was only a few feet away from him.

Finally, after a few moments, the blonde finally decided to say something: "I could not help but noticing... you cannot dance?"

Heat rose up to Ciel's cheeks, devouring them like a greedy monster. "Y… Yes, sad to say."

Her shell pink lips curled with amusement. "How interesting… One of the traits a lady must have is to follow their lead correctly, is it not? Yet—" She stifled a humored laugh, covering her mouth with a single glove hand. "That style was just downright horrid. It was rather _exciting_."

Ciel muttered a short "thank you". It was more due to proper mannerisms as a "lady" more than anything else. He was taken aback at the girl's rude comment, which seemed to be covered up by her latter "compliment". Ciel took no offense in it, of course, as he accepted his horrid dancing as a fact; what irked him, really, was how a very "unlady-like" lady was teasing him about the aesthetics of being a "proper lady"! The sole thought of it was contradictory to itself. It made Ciel's head swirl with confusion and befuddlement.

As if he wasn't already extremely confused tonight.

"Is it alright if you we get some fresh air for a minute? All that dancing was exhausting." The blonde dramatically fanned herself. "I feel as if I am about to faint!"

Ciel nodded and eagerly complied with the girl's wishes. He felt that it would be better to be outside anyway, mostly because he never did like huge crowds. The heat given off by every dancing person in the room was too much for him; he wanted a little breathing space. And, as much as he denied it, there was something inside him that yearned to be alone with the girl.

For business purposes only, of course. He would definitely get information out of her in no time.

The two silently walked outside to the beautiful balcony, exchanging no glances at each other whilst trudging towards their destination. Upon having reached the tranquility of the outdoors, Ciel tool in a deep, relaxed breathe and gazed out into the night sky. It was littered with stars, all seeming to shine their brightest tonight. Even the moon was pretty bright tonight, despite the fact that it was shyly hiding behind a few dreary clouds.

Ciel returned his attention towards the blonde girl, basking in the way she looked even more amazing under the moonlight. Heat began to rise to his cheeks again, foreign emotions bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

The girl smiled at him and said, "Ah, this is so much better, right?" Ciel nodded as the girl chuckled softly. "Yes indeed. The sky is putting on a spectacular show right now, too."

She stared in awe at the radiance of the night skies. Ciel followed her gaze and forced himself to spectacle at the nightly beauty again, but was shortly cut off by her eager, young voice.

"Say, we have been dancing and talking and such, but... I do not believe I know your name yet." Curiosity played around in her smirk, her gloved fingers toying with each other incessantly. "Hmm?"

Ciel tensed. What could he say? Make up some random fake name? Would he even see the girl again, and on the chance they would… what if he forgot his fake "girl" name?

The girl's intense staring bore into him like a freakishly sharp cuspidate. Not that the boy could even see her eyes, but he could just feel it, being uncomfortable and extremely fidgety and all.

"I'd rather not say," Ciel finally said after a few moments of heated, awkward silence. The girl seemed to be flustered—confused beyond belief, even—and Ciel couldn't exactly blame her. They have danced. They have talked. Yet, Ciel couldn't tell her his "name"?

If he had been in her shoes, he would have easily been just as confused. Possibly even more confused than he was now, if that was even possible.

"Hmm, I understand." She placed a finger under her chin as an indication of pondering. After a mere two minutes, she raised said finger into the air, her newfound epiphany evident on her ecstatic grin. "Why don't we have codenames?"

"Codenames?" Ciel asked stupidly.

"Yes, codenames," she reiterated, clasping her gloved hands with each other. "I have never liked talking to someone whom I cannot refer to as a name, truth be told. But what do you think? Something distinct but laughably simple and down-to-earth would be nice."

Ciel shrugged. The girl sighed, puzzled.

"I am thinking of zero-zero-nine for me, and zero-zero-three for you. But it seems awkward. What would be cute names for—ah!" She grinned happily. "I have read this interesting myth not so long ago. Apparently, the two main characters are a robin and a blue jay. They seem to be normal-enough names to me, but still distinct and… codename-ish. How thrilling!"

When Ciel didn't reply back, she continued with, "I will be Blue Jay, and you be Robin! Is that alright… Robin?"

Ciel cringed slightly, horrible memories of a certain platinum blonde viscount taunting his mind. But, he nodded furiously in agreement.

"Say it then, _please_," the blonde urged, slowly inching towards the blue-haired beauty. "Call me by that name."

Ciel took a step back, his teeth clenching from tensing up too much and his lips wavering with hesitance. It was only two simple words, yet his mind raced and his chest ached.

He wasn't sure for the reasons for his actions, but he hadn't the moment to muse on the subject for long as he felt the girl press herself against him in a dangerous proximity. Ciel took in a sharp intake of breathe, his body rising in temperature rapidly as he felt steamy, hot breathes tease his earlobes.

"Say it."

Ciel melted as he succumbed to the temptingly seductive voice. "…_Blue Jay_."

**• • • **

_August 22nd, 1889. 11:52 PM. Balcony of Viscount Druitt's mansion.—_

"I will have to leave exactly at twelve."

A short and disappointed "oh" was heard, followed up by some shuffling and a few deep sighs here and there.

The two had been outside for two hours straight, the girl chatting away (she sure is a talkative young lady, Ciel mused thoughtfully) and Ciel making feeble attempts at actually keeping up and listening. They proved useless, however, as he only found himself staring, usually at the scenery around him. Mostly and not-so-surprisingly, he stared at her.

There was something about that girl—no, no, _Blue Jay_—that lured his eyes every so often. Even cowering behind a mask, Ciel found her irresistible. Maybe it was some feminine charm Ciel was unaware of; maybe it was some sort of spell (ha, yeah right; _as if_ he believed in magic!) that caused him to constantly stare at her; maybe it was just some male hormones acting up. But whatever it was, he could, in no way, ever pry his attention away from the girl no matter how hard he tried.

It was scary, he had to admit. If Lizzy were to find out he had harbored some sort of attraction towards a girl he doesn't exactly know the name of _yet _(no, codenames do _not_ count)…

A strong, bellowing chime was heard, signaling the stroke of midnight, pulling Ciel out of his fearful thoughts. In a panicky daze, Ciel yelped softly and grabbed his skirt, scurrying off like a madman. Though, when he felt something soft wrap around his arm, he forced himself to turn around, watching the blonde's hesitantly wavering demeanor.

"Will I… ever see you again?" Her voice was full of distress and anticipatory disappointment. There was also some hope, if only but a tinge.

"I am not sure."

"Well, if fate is to bring us together again, it shall."

She pursed her lips into a menacing scowl. Ciel's eyes widened at such a dark tone, but then, all of a sudden, that scowl turned into a nonchalant line, as if the girl had never showed such negativity—as if the girl was always genuinely pleasant. But, that one scowl made Ciel changed his mind, the suspicions breaking into the depths of his mind yet again.

"But unfortunately," she continued, the straight shell pink line still intact on her face. "I am not a very patient person. So, I will tell you this and hope you consider: I will be waiting for you here, at this very spot, the entire day in a fortnight. If you choose to accept, I will be more than happy. If not, I will be crushed." She paused. "Let me just say you have piqued my interest levels more than anyone else ever has. It's amazing… You _yourself_ is amazing…"

Ciel was downright speechless. No one had ever praised him as much as the girl had; he even thought that this girl—oh no, _Blue Jay_, right?—had commented him more than anyone ever had in his lifetime. Not counting scary, beauty-obsessed stalkers, of course.

The blue-haired beauty settled for a simple nod in agreement. He would decide later on what his decision would be, he thought. Though, in the depths of his minds, he realized that he would more than likely turn down the offer, for he had better things to do two weeks from now.

As Ciel began to pick up where he left off, scurrying back into the immense manor, he felt yet another soft tug on his left arm. He turned around, planning on scolding her for being so clingy, but his anger quickly dissipated when he felt two lips softly graze the porcelain-like skin of his hand, which had been ungloved by the gi—_Blue Jay_.

With Ciel's left glove in hand, Blue Jay aimlessly twirled it around in the air, her lips smirking with satisfaction. "I will be keeping this for now, my dear Robin."

Ciel blushed, embarrassed. It seemed rather cliché to him, for leaving a piece of clothing behind a ball. Instead of a glass slipper, it was his silky black glove, though. And instead of accidentally leaving it behind, it was slipped out of him.

What was it again? _Cinderella_, perhaps?

Ah, yes, the story of the poor girl with the evil mother and stepsisters who meets her fairy god mother and gets to be in the ball with the prettiest dress. She then meets her prince—her "one true love"—and they dance, fall in love… all that romantic nonsense. But, of course, at exactly midnight, she must leave or else her disguise will be destroyed. But, she leaves a glass slipper. The prince finds it, of course, and begins to search for the beauty he danced with. He finds her, they get married, and they leave happily ever after.

It seemed simple enough and exactly what his case was like. Except, well, he was not a poor girl. Rather, he was the opposite: a rich and sophisticated aristocratic boy. He had no evil mother and stepsisters. He only had there servants and a taunting butler, who was more or less like family to him. He did not have a fairy god mother, but he did get into the ball—through an invitation, but nonetheless—with a pretty dress. He could not exactly call Blue Jay his "one true love," but he knew there was something special about him. They dance, get attracted to each other…. Of course, he must leave at midnight for that is when his butler Sebastian will be picking him up. But, the girl tears off Ciel's glove… and _kisses_ his hand. They may possibly be meeting in two weeks from now… That is, if Ciel ever decides to agree to it.

He felt that this was no sort of fairytale, however, unlike the surreal dancing back in the manor. He felt as if this was all just a silly act… a complete and utter _hoax_. Just a bunch of childish lies, as a matter of fact.

After gathering up her skirt for the third and final time, Ciel ran off into the manor. This time he was not interrupted.

Navigating through the crowd with ease, he finally made it out of the manor, his red face completed soaked with sweat. When he spotted a very distinct carriage from afar, he stayed put and looked back up at the balcony, only to find that Blue Jay had disappeared.

He sighed, flabbergasted. It may have been all lies to everyone else, but he was just a naïve child; lies or not, he was pulled into her beautiful trap. To escape was so ridiculously simple—he did not have to show up in a fortnight, for all he cared!—yet it was also ridiculously difficult, for the temptation was far too great.

Even then, he realized even he _himself_ had a few little white lies here and there.

Ciel gulped, even more sweat accumulating on his face. _Should I tell her that I am… a _boy_?_

**• • •**

_August 22nd, 1889. 12:20 AM. The Earl of Phantomhive's carriage.—_

Ciel, taking off the annoying hat and hair extensions, plastered on a contemplative frown on his face. Sebastian, ever the observant one, noticed his young master's weird frown; not that he wasn't used to seeing his young master exude such a sour expression on a daily basis, but the deep musing hidden in that frown was very peculiar, to say the least.

"Young master, are you okay? Did something… happen during the ball?" Sebastian could already imagine the possibilities for the cause of Ciel's out-of-place pondering.

The demon was half-expecting his young master to scoff coldly and harshly retort. But, his young master did not even seem to care, for the only response that came out of his little lips were, "Nothing of great importance." The nonchalance in his young master's voice was suspicious. The confusion hidden behind his young master's words were even more ambiguous.

Sebastian stared wearily at his young master, but decided to let the matter drop—for now, anyway. He would get it out of the arrogant brat sooner or later, he told himself amusedly. He was a rather persuasive demon, if he did say so himself.

Meanwhile, as Sebastian was left to his childish thoughts, he noticed that, out of the corner of his eye, his young master was staring off into the shadowy night, engulfed in a temporary darkness.

His young master scowled. Ciel was already anticipating a sleepless night full of contemplating, heated irritation, and mental wars. It seemed inevitable enough.

And, quite frankly, Sebastian could sense that too. Thus, he sighed with traces of annoyance and melancholy. Alongside the frantically sleepless night will, of course, be his young master, being ten times more demanding than usual. And even though the black-haired didn't exactly mind, what he did mind was having to change his young master's... err, undergarments every five minutes into the night. It seemed that it was one of his young master's bad habits whenever he was put under a lot of stress and was forced to helplessly muse the subject in bed—wet himself. His young master wasn't even aware of it.

How adorably childish. Sebastian smirked and stole yet another glance at his young master. The blue-haired boy still had that menacingly contemplative frown plastered on his face, but upon further inspection (oh yes, the demon was very keen on insignificant details) the demon noticed a barely visible pink hue dully glowing off of his young master's cheeks.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. He wondered, what exactly _did_ happen tonight?

‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥‥

**(I'm aware I put in anime- _and_ manga-exclusive events IN THE SAME FIC. Oh, heaven forbid! :P)**

**A lot longer than expected. But honestly, I'm not exactly too fond of this chapter. I kept re-writing it over and over again. I finally settled on this… for now. I might tweak it up a bit later (though, I promise you I won't change anything important for the plot later) so don't be surprised if you read it again and it's totally different.**

**Thoughts, comments, criticism, suggestions?**


End file.
